gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Vermilion (Part Two) (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 52 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 53 | a-next-episode = }} The Battle of Vermilion (Part Two) (Japanese: バーミリオンの死闘（後編）) is the 52nd episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Yang Wen-li organises his fleet for a blitzkrieg directly at Reinhard von Lohengramm's flagship, the Brünhild. Reinhard divides his fleet into multiple layers of ships, rotating each layer once it has been broken through. Ivan Konev is killed in action when his fighter is lured into cruiser fire. Yang realises that it has become a battle of endurance if Reinhard's fleet is continuously reforming the front line. The Alliance fleet tricks the Imperial fleet into concentrating together for a final assault by dispatching a decoy squadron to an asteroid field, making it appear much larger in size. The bulk of the Alliance fleet then launches a surprise attack against the rear of the concentrated Imperial fleet. Reinhard is divided from his main force as that group is surrounded by Yang's fleet. Before the Yang Fleet can target the Brünhild however, the Müller Fleet returns on time to rescue the Brünhild and acts as a shield for Reinhard. Appendices Memorable quotes "If I run away in fear of Yang Wen-li here, those whom I have killed would mock me, from Hell to Valhalla, 'What kind of conqueror are you?' Do you mean for me to become a laughingstock?" :– Reinhard von Lohengramm, to Arthur von Streit after the latter advised him to retreat in the face of overwhelming enemy fire and live to fight another day. Music *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Symphony No. 40 in G minor (KV 550): III. Menuetto. Allegretto (00:01:32) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major (WAB 107): III. Scherzo: Sehr schnell - Trio: Etwas langsamer (00:02:37) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major (WAB 107): II. Adagio. Sehr feierlich und sehr langsam (00:04:22) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): III. Allegro molto vivace (00:06:50) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): I. Adagio - Allegro non troppo (00:09:46) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 6 in D major (Op. 60/B. 112): I. Allegro non tanto (00:11:05) *Richard Wagner – Symphony in C major: III. Allegro assai (00:11:26) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 2, 'Resurrection': V. Im Tempo des Scherzos (00:12:46) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 6 in D major (Op. 60/B. 112): IV. Finale, Allegro con spirito (00:19:37) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 3: I. Kräftig entschieden (00:20:25) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Inoue Kazuhiko as Dusty Attemborough *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Totani Kōji as Arthur von Streit *Hashimoto Kōichi as Günther Kisling *Naya Gorō as Willibald Joachim von Merkatz *Shioya Kōzō as Fyodor Patrichev *Furukawa Toshio as Olivier Poplin *Suzuoki Hirotaka as Ivan Konev *Kaji Tetsuya as Orlau *Machi Yūji as Drewentz *Nagahata Hiroshi as Guzman *Matsuda Jūji as Rolf Otto Brauhitch *Ōtaki Shinya as Isaak Fernand von Thurneysen *Iida Michirō as Welner Aldringen *Tahara Aruno as Grünemann *Chō Katsumi as Dietrich Saucken *Yamamoto Ryūji as Carnap *Ōki Shōji as Lionel Morton *Arakawa Tarō as Marino *Hiromori Shingo as Caldwell *Mugihito as Aubry Coquelin *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Shitahara Masato *Episode Director: Kawashima Hiroshi and Ueno Fumihiro *Animation Director: Iida Hiroyoshi and Kayano Kyōko Category:LOGH episodes